girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-11-08 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- And we still don't know where the weasel is. Argadi (talk) 10:34, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe a Jäger ate it and Agatha is going to fall over dead in the next few pages. I'm being sarcastic. Agatha is the title character. She isn't going to die. The weasel is not primarily a Tweedle replacement so stop obsessing about it. The Jägers collected Seffie, Krosp, and the weasel as well. They just wanted to quickly hustle Agatha out of sight "bevore hyu crezy boyfriend show op". Violetta succeded in drawing off Wulfenbach forces which is why Gil followed her thinking it was Agatha. The weasel will be important when Agatha finally meets Gil. Is he wasped, made to appear wasped but not, or not wasped period? Agatha needs the weasel for that encounter. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :: I guess and go on with her life. The weasel will be necessary later, but it's also necessary now to Agatha to function. (My comic link might change if the professors change the comic from a Sunday comic to a Monday comic.) Argadi (talk) 08:40, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: No need to get snarky. People have been "Where's the Weasel? Where's the Weasel?" for pages and pages every time it wasn't visible. Repeat - Agatha IS NOT GOING TO DIE. This is how the Foglios have Gil capture Violetta and Tweedle. Now everyone is focused on Agatha and won't mount a rescue. It's called story telling . Agatha and friends are going to do what the authors want them to for their own purposes, not some real world logical thing. And the weasel will be there when she meets Gil. AndyAB99 (talk) 22:25, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: Of course. But too much of "Agatha handles all eventualities without breaking a glow" leads to an uninteresting story away from which readers wander in boredom. The illusion that "anyone can die" must be maintained. :::: (Horses sweat. Men perspire. Women glow.) Akitsumikami (talk) 11:46, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Do we have a hint of why Barry told Punch and Judy not to trust Klaus? Akitsumikami (talk) 11:27, November 8, 2013 (UTC) : In the second novel, Barry claimed Klaus was working with the Other. That's what was in Beetle's notes. AndyAB99 (talk) 17:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC) That's gotta be Bang still on the Wurm. No one else (that I can think of, except maybe Klaus) could get away with calling Gil an idiot, particularly when he's in the Madness Place. Seems like he might be starting to come to the realization of something, just what though, no idea. 14:59, November 8, 2013 (UTC) : It looks more like the wurm "driver" spoke. They say the difference between a servant and a slave isn't pay, it's whether or not you can openly question the judgment of who ever is in charge. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:47, November 8, 2013 (UTC) "Violetta, you're afraid of me. Why?" Well, gee... could be because you look like you're planning to rip her throat open with your teeth. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:15, November 8, 2013 (UTC) This should be taken as an object lesson in manners. Never but never call a healthy male, especially not a Wulfenbach, a "churl" if you are not equipped with a suitably sized stick with which to address the alleged churl. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC)